


人鱼病

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: dear prince [1]
Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 双向暗恋。原梗微博https://m.weibo.cn/status/4238533387069565?





	人鱼病

 

迹部家管家的声音从电话里传来时，忍足侑士狠狠愣了一下，反复确认了这是迹部景吾的私人号码。  
作为冰帝万众瞩目的部长，迹部的一举一动都受到所有人关注——其中当然也包括了忍足。由于一些不可明说的原因，再加上近水楼台，这一次，他比任何人都更敏锐地发现了迹部的不对劲。  
——走到哪里都拎着一个和本人气场完全不符的巨大水杯，除了上课，剧烈运动完后也会立刻喝非常多的水，完全把以前推崇的科学养生抛在脑后；脸色一天比一天不好，在阳光下看不太出来，一旦到了阴影处就明显有些发青。

 

忍足心存疑惑，却不知道如何开口。迹部强势惯了，突然接到关心只怕会给他一个白眼，他自己又是犹犹豫豫的性格，总盼着对方先开口。  
接到迹部的电话他本来很开心，可平时大少爷不离身的手机怎么会由管家拿着——

忍足知道，迹部虽然看起来盛气凌人，但绝不是那种连邀请队友来家里一趟都要通过管家的人，至少，对于自己……  
忍足抿一抿嘴。  
他自然是一开始就对金发少年有着别样情愫，却不知对方是否存了同样的心思。  
队友都说他们关系好，迹部生气时只有忍足能够“不怕死”地上前劝说。想到这里忍足微笑了一下：岳人的形容还真是直接。  
但不可否认，对于迹部来说，他一定是特别的。  
这一点，忍足认为他可以有这个自信。

 

这么一想，这通电话的意义似乎也不同寻常了起来。  
直觉一定是发生了什么，忍足不敢怠慢，飞快地换上一件短袖——若是平时去见迹部，为了不被对方挑剔，当然也本着“为悦己者容”的精神，他说什么都会在衣柜里认真挑选一番。然而眼下他实在没有这个心情，也就顾不上琢磨上下身装的花色是否匹配，飞快冲出了家门。

 

管家将他带到庭院门口，鞠了一躬后就离开了。  
推开玻璃门就是泳池，忍足愣在原地——难道迹部大晚上急急忙忙把自己叫来就为了游泳？虽说确实是夏天吧……

泳池旁的摇椅上并没有人，忍足望向那片水面，看见一个熟悉的背影。  
他慢悠悠走过去，“小景？”  
靠在池壁上的人没有出声，甚至没有回头看一看他。  
忍足觉得奇怪，他蹲下来，搭上迹部的肩膀，“怎么了——”  
话没说完，他就感到自己的脚踝被一只手抓住。忍足毫无防备，直接被拉进了水里。

 

眼镜自然是掉了——好在那不过是个装饰。池子不深，他扑腾几下就踩到了地，因为猝不及防，呛了好几口水。  
饶是忍足一向好脾气也不禁在心里骂了句脏话，把头发往后一捋，他第一产生了自己是不是被耍了这个选项，“迹部景吾你——”  
这一次，他还是没能把话说完。

迹部像是存心不给他说话的机会，扑上来握住他的肩膀，使了大力将他转身推向池壁。他这会儿力气惊人，忍足眼前一花，背上和嘴唇同时有了着落——他被迹部按在墙上，嘴上也贴过来一个柔软的东西。

真的假的……  
他处在震惊之中，一时也忘了推开对方。嘴唇被两片冰凉湿润的唇瓣贴住，借着月光，忍足看见迹部沉醉的神情，浓密的睫毛动人地颤抖着。他呆呆地任由眼前人索取，浪漫过头的大脑推翻了先前的怀疑，转而开始担心这其实是一个梦境。

仿佛是为了验证他的猜测，迹部很快就不再满足于这样吸果冻一般的吻法，他睁开眼，眼眸含着水光似恼似嗔，一口咬上忍足的嘴唇，趁对方呼痛时将舌头渡了过去。  
他的动作很急切，那架势不像是接吻，倒似乎是带着榨干氧气的任务而来。不一会儿忍足就觉得有点招架不住——为什么小景在这种时候都这么有气势啊……！

 

一吻过后，两人互相蹭着对方的鼻尖，延续亲吻后的快感。忍足还有点头晕，迹部靠着他直喘气。也许是错觉，月光下，忍足觉得面前人脸色在肉眼可见地变好。

心中疑惑太多，他正犹豫着要怎么开口，迹部直起身子将两人的距离拉开，整个人往下一沉，连脑袋都完全埋入水中——  
“侑士……”  
闷闷的声音从水下传来。  
“小景叫我名字了！”的欣喜还没持续两秒，忍足见迹部整个人仰面倒在水里，流水在他的金发间穿梭，水面清澈，足以让忍足看清：他的下半身不再是属于人类的双腿，取而代之是一条银色鱼尾，鳞片在月光下温柔地闪着微光。

——迹部景吾躺在水中，自如地呼吸着，如同在空气中一样自然。  
忍足目瞪口呆。

 

好在天才的脑子及时在这时也没停下运转：忍足忽然想起，立海大的仁王雅治曾经神秘兮兮地，用一听就是胡说八道的口吻，向他描述过一个主题为“人鱼病”的传言。  
“相思类绝症，”银发少年嘴角挂着奇异的微笑，自然地吐出让读惯了纯情小说的人听了直脸红心跳的工口语句，“需要所爱之人的体液才能治愈……嘛，也就是说，上面的和下面的都行，当然都有就最好——”  
没能说完纯粹是因为被忍足一把捂住了嘴。

 

体液。  
这似乎也解释了迹部为什么会吻自己，又为什么会这么急切。

 

蓝盈盈的水波清澈无比，忍足眼看着那条人鱼蹭啊蹭就到了自己身边，大尾巴不安地摆动着。  
迹部的脑袋依然浸在水里，他仰着头，让忍足看清他脸颊两侧的腮。  
“如你所见，我现在只能在水里才能说话……”  
依然是闷闷的声音，忍足很惊讶在这种时候这人居然还能如此镇定。

哗。  
迹部从水里伸出胳膊，搂住忍足的脖子，目光含了祈求。  
“侑士……帮帮我。”  
怎么帮？  
忍足不由自主地点头，下一秒就被美人鱼扑了个满怀。有了先前的经验，他大概预料到了会发生什么，搂住迹部微凉的腰肢，他自然地张口，迎接对方——没有别的词可以形容——凶猛的亲吻。

 

两人又接了几个长长的吻，分开后，迹部眼中水光迷蒙，他微张着嘴看着忍足，似乎还有什么话想说。  
凭着两人多年的默契，忍足猜测他大概是想要征求自己的意见。他非常温柔地摸了摸迹部的后脑勺，声音中带了安抚，“小景想做什么，都可以放心去做的。”

那双亮闪闪的眼睛眨巴了几下，迹部咬着嘴唇，牵过忍足的手放在自己腰上，又仰了脸看他，眼神里含着渴望。  
忍足看着他的神情，试探性地抚摸了一把柔韧的腰肢。大概是因为觉得羞耻，迹部半闭上眼睛，却没有阻止他的意思。  
再向下就是被鱼鳞覆盖的地方了，忍足胆战心惊地碰了一下，却发现并没有想象中的坚硬。大概因为刚长出来不久，新生的鱼鳞还很柔软。这么近的距离，忍足终于看清了那条尾巴——不是他曾经以为的银色，而是反着光的紫。

 

大概是嫌他动作太慢，迹部握着他的手来到腰部以下，自己另一只手在鱼鳞中摸索一番，两只手指撑开一条小缝，又将忍足的手指也塞进去。  
指尖感受到湿滑的黏液，忍足不用问也能猜到——这大概就是人鱼的泄殖腔。  
迹部在他的目光下羞耻地偏过脸，手上却毫不犹豫地将那个小口拉扯大开。肉缝在瞬间灌入凉水，忍足眼看着眼前人绯红的耳朵，明白了他的用意。  
他将扭捏的人鱼搂进怀里，手上反客为主地在泄殖腔里抠挖。  
手指碰到一处凸起时，迹部皱起眉头，似欢愉似痛苦地嘤咛一声，尾巴不由自主地缠上忍足的小腿。忍足观察着他的神情，又按了几次，怀里人如同过电一般地不断颤抖着，最后一个哆嗦，在忍足手上射出了乳白色的浊液。

 

高潮后的人瘫软在忍足怀里，明明已经没力气了，手上却不安分地扯着忍足裤子的松紧带。  
忍足这才想起来：自己是穿着完好地被拉进泳池，现在湿衣服还粘哒哒地贴在身上。费了不少劲才将它们脱下，忍足一回身，又被变身后格外黏人的迹部扑了满怀。

 

他将迹部压在墙上，扶着他的腰，在一波波温柔的水流中进入了他。射过一次的小口愉快地接纳了他，有腺液和精液的润滑，他插入地十分顺畅。下体被冰凉又湿润的肉壁包裹着，忍足舒服地叹息一声，感觉迹部渐渐适应了后就开始顶腰。

 

躺倒在自己身下的人格外温顺地接受着自己的侵犯，魅惑的泪痣和鱼尾意外很相配。  
迹部知道自己在水面无法发出人声，若是不小心出声了，人鱼尖厉的音调有可能伤到忍足。他又舍不得咬忍足的肩膀，只能紧紧抿着嘴唇，承受着体内源源不断的，让他快要失去理智的快感。

好爽。  
太爽了。  
爽到无法思考，只想张开腿，天天被这个人干，。

 

他将自己更紧地贴上忍足的胸膛，尾巴亲昵地缠上他的小腿，只想将彼此的距离缩到最短。  
感觉到包裹自己的甬道收缩地越发急促，忍足迅速干了几下后，一滴不漏地射给了他；与此同时，他托住迹部的后脑勺，吻上湿润的唇瓣，将他高潮时的尖叫吞入腹中。

 

得了人鱼病后被内射后的效果是立竿见影的：迹部的两条长腿又回来了。

 

额头被一个轻柔的东西不断触碰着，迹部一抬头就撞上了忍足爱怜的眼神，被侵犯到迷糊的大脑这才记起自己刚才主动求欢的模样。  
“……”  
恢复后的人又傲娇了，哼了一声后就从忍足怀里挣脱出来，双手一撑就想上岸。

可忍足哪会这么轻易放过他？

腰被一双胳膊箍住，迹部还没反应过来，就被强硬地拉回温度炽烈的怀抱。低沉又十足危险的声音在耳边响起——  
“居然得了相思类绝症……不打算解释一下吗，小景？”


End file.
